


Did You Miss Me?

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Enjolras, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Hotel Sex, I just wanted to write smut, M/M, PWP, Sex Toys, literally there is just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been six days. Enjolras didn't miss Grantaire. Enjolras doesn't miss Grantaire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did You Miss Me?

It had been six days. Grantaire had been gone for six whole days, thirteen hours and forty two minutes. Not that Enjolras was counting. Not that he missed him or anything. He would deny that he missed him to anyone. He ran a hand through his hair and huffed out a breath,

"What's wrong?"

He looked at Courfeyrac and shrugged,

"Nothing."

"Something is. That's the fourth time you've read that page."

He put a hand over Enjolras',

"It's not that interesting."

Enjolras waved his hand away,

"I actually find the rules of...yeah you're right. It's boring."

Courfeyrac laughed and took a gulp of his drink. Enjolras laughed and pinched the bridge of his nose,

"Guess I'm over tired. Too much time spent here and not working."

"But aren't we so much more fun?"

Enjolras raised his glass and laughed again. Courfeyrac clapped his back before turning to Jehan and asking him about someone they knew. Enjolras looked down into his glass and sighed, letting the noise of the room wash over him until suddenly he heard it. The laugh. The laugh he hadn't heard in six days and almost fourteen hours. He looked up to see Bahorel enter the room followed by a laughing Grantaire,

"I'm telling you it’s insane."

Bahorel laughed loudly and sat down; Grantaire stopped by Joly and clapped his shoulder before leaning down to chat to him for a moment.

"Grantaire’s back."

Enjolras pulled his eyes from the man to look at Courfeyrac.

"Yes...yes. I suppose his trip went well."

Courfeyrac shrugged,

"Have to ask him that."

"Mmhmm."

Enjolras stared at Grantaire again before clearing his throat.

"I'm going for a smoke."

Courfeyrac nodded as he got up and exited the cafe, fully aware that Grantaire’s eyes were on him. He climbed the stairs and walked on to the terrace. Sitting on one of the deck chairs he pulled his cigarettes out and placed one between his lips,

"Thought you quit."

Enjolras started slightly before smiling,

"Stress smoking doesn't count."

Grantaire stood before him,

"Why are you stressed?"

Enjolras took a moment as he lit his cigarette.

"Because it’s been six days since I've seen my....friend...and the sexual frustration is killing me."

"Friend?"

"Lover? Partner? Other half?"

"All of the above?"

"You'll be lucky."

Grantaire chuckled and held his hand out to pull Enjolras to his feet. Enjolras dropped his cigarette into the waiting ash tray and stood closer to Grantaire, he put a hand on the man’s hip and used his other hand to push the black curls from his face,

"Hello Enjolras."

"Hello Grantaire."

Grantaire lifted his arms and wrapped them around Enjolras' neck.

"Did you miss me?"

"Don't push your luck."

Grantaire smiled again and Enjolras leaned in to kiss him. Grantaire held him tighter and opened his mouth to Enjolras' tongue. It was when Enjolras' hand dropped from his head and squeezed his ass that he broke the kiss with a laugh,

"Oh my god Enjolras."

"Sorry. Can't help it."

Grantaire pulled back slightly and raked his fingers through Enjolras' hair,

"How long do you have to stay?"

"Hour tops."

Grantaire smirked,

"I think you'll find it’s me that tops."

"Ohh oh oh oh."

Grantaire laughed and kissed him again,

"Say your goodbyes and take me to yours. I wanna see if the bed remembers us."

"Mmm yes sir- shit no. Fuck."

"What?"

"Not mine. Feuilly crashed last night, he's staying until Tuesday."

"Fuck. I mean it’s cool that he's back. But....fuck."

"Yeah. Yours?"

"No can do. Bahorel flooded his apartment he's staying with me until his landlady drops the charges."

Enjolras chuckled then frowned,

"What the hell are we gonna do then?"

"Can you wait until tomorrow night?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

Grantaire smiled,

"We could be quiet and hope neither one notices that I'm fucking you into the mattress?"

"Mm and pigs could fly."

Enjolras ran his fingers through Grantaire’s hair and pressed a quick kiss to his nose,

"Gimme a couple hours then I'll text you."

Enjolras pulled away and headed to the stairwell,

"What are you gonna do?"

Enjolras turned back to him and smiled,

"What do you think? Find us a nice place to fuck."

Grantaire grinned and covered his face with his hands. He heard the door shut and turned back to the city before him. He waited a few minutes before returning to the rest of the group.

 

_"Hotel on corner of St. Marks. Room 258."_

_"That place is mental expensive what are you doing?"_

_"You. Get your arse down here."_

_"Aye aye captain."_

_"........pretend I didn't send that. I'll be 15 minutes."_

 

Enjolras opened the door on the second knock and pulled Grantaire inside. He pushed him up against the door and kissed him hard.

"Mmph...Hi."

Enjolras pushed Grantaire jacket from his shoulders and smiled,

"Chat later."

"Yeah cool."

Grantaire pushed him back and shrugged his coat off before pulling his shirt off over his head. He threw it behind him and pushed Enjolras back toward the bed. The man fell down on to it with a grin and began working on Grantaire’s zipper.

"I have been waiting for this from the moment you left. I haven't come since that night."

Grantaire grinned down at him and tangled his fingers in his hair. He pulled hard; making Enjolras wince as he looked up at him,

"Good boy. Desperate boy, wanting to wait until you had me here. What would the others think?"

Enjolras smirked,

"They'd think I'm a desperate fucking whore."

Grantaire let go of his hair and pushed him back onto the mattress,

"Correction,"

He pulled his jeans off with his shoes and socks before climbing over and straddling Enjolras' hips,

"You're MY desperate fucking whore."

He leaned down and kissed the man again, his fingers finding the hem of his T-shirt and pulling it up.

"Here, let me."

Enjolras sat up as best he could and pulled the shirt over his head; no sooner had it hit the ground than Grantaire had pushed him back down and was sucking and biting every inch of skin before him,

"People are gonna see."

"I don't care. Do you?"

Enjolras bucked his hips up with a smirk,

"What's that tell you?"

Grantaire let out a long breath,

"Tells me I gotta be in you right now."

Enjolras nodded toward a chair in the corner,

"Condoms in that bag."

Grantaire climbed off him, pressing his hand against his crotch with a smirk. When he turned back to the bed he saw Enjolras had removed his sweat pants and was on his knees with his cock in hand. Grantaire swallowed and stepped toward him,

"I feel at this juncture I should ask of I'm in fact dreaming....or tripping."

Enjolras bit his lip and reached out with his free hand to grab Grantaire’s wrist,

"Come here."

Grantaire came closer until he could brush Enjolras' hand away and replace it with his own. Enjolras moaned and tipped his head back,

"I missed your hands."

"And the rest of me?"

Enjolras looked at him for a moment before grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him in for a kiss,

"Fuck me."

Grantaire nodded and slid his hand down Enjolras' back to his ass; he stopped as he felt something in the way and pulled away. Enjolras grinned before kissing his neck,

"Thought I would get things ready so as not to waste time."

"You're very resourceful."

"Thank you."

"Tell me Enjolras....what happens if I do...this?"

He pulled the plug out slightly before pushing it back in with a twist. Enjolras dug his fingers into Grantaire’s hips and moaned into his shoulder,

"Interesting.....what about this?"

He began thrusting the plug in and out of the moaning Enjolras as fast as he could before Enjolras pushed him away,

"No. No. I don't wanna come like that."

"Maybe I wanna make you come twice..."

"Please...."

"Shh shh shh shh. I was just playing."

He pulled the plug out as slowly as he could before chucking it behind him,

"Don't lose that we can't leave it behind."

"Loaner?”

"Vibrates."

"Ah cool."

Enjolras laughed,

"Do me now?"

Grantaire kissed him again,

"Roll over."

Enjolras got himself in position as Grantaire pulled his shorts down and rolled the condom on. He looked over at Enjolras and felt his face grows warm,

"I still can't believe you let me do this."

Enjolras looked over his shoulder and smiled,

"Come on stud."

"Lube?"

"Night stand."

Grantaire grabbed it and positioned himself, he covered himself with the lube and spread some more on Enjolras,

"The term slip n slide comes to mind right now."

Grantaire chuckled to himself before cutting any further comments off by pushing into Enjolras in one move. Enjolras pushed back with a moan and gripped the sheets beneath him. He pressed his face into the pillow and groaned as Grantaire pulled out almost completely before slamming back in.

"Agh fuck....god I forgot how good you feel."

"Mmm harder."

"As you wish."

Grantaire picked up his pace until the room was filled with the sound Enjolras cursing into the pillow. He stuck his hand beneath himself and began to rub himself in time to Grantaire’s thrusts. Suddenly he arched his back,

"Agh fuck. Yes. Yes. Don't stop."

"Not...planning...on it."

He thrust in again and Enjolras cried out, his hand coming off himself to slam into the headboard as he came hard. Grantaire gripped his hips and rode him through it until he whimpered and pushed his face into the pillow,

"Grantaire?"

"Yeah?"

"You close?"

Grantaire moaned in response as Enjolras clenched around him. Enjolras reached behind himself and pushed Grantaire back,

"What? What-"

"Out. Out."

Grantaire pulled out, his stomach clenching at the thought that he'd maybe hurt Enjolras. Instead the man flipped over, ignoring the drying come on the sheets and on his stomach to pull Grantaire onto the bed.

"What are you....?”

"It's a shame to waste that load in a condom."

He climbed between Grantaire’s legs and pulled the condom off before taking him in his mouth. He swallowed him down and began bobbing up and down as Grantaire tangled his fingers in his hair and moaned freely.

"Fuck fuck Enjolras I'm...I'm..."

Enjolras hummed around him and Grantaire tightened his grip in his hair and he arched toward him and came again and again. Enjolras swallowed every last drop before pulling off him and wiping his mouth with a grin. Grantaire fell back into the cushions and grinned,

"Fucking hell."

"You're welcome."

Grantaire chuckled and slung his arm over his face. Enjolras smiled at him and began pressing kissed from his thighs, up over his stomach and on to his chest. Grantaire chuckled and lowered his arm to look down at him,

"Whatya doing?"

Enjolras pressed kisses over his heart before looking up with a grin,

"Seducing you."

"Already? Christ give a man a second."

"Can't help it I-"

"Missed me?"

Enjolras gave him a look and rolled off onto his back. Grantaire propped himself up on his elbows,

"Enjolras-"

"So how was it?"

Grantaire smirked,

"Fantastic as always, you know how much I love your ass."

Enjolras chuckled,

"No. I mean thanks...but I meant the course."

Grantaire dropped back onto the cushions and smiled,

"It was good. Really good. They showed me a lot."

Enjolras rolled over and rested his chin on Grantaire’s chest. Grantaire ran his fingers through Enjolras' hair and smiled.

"You think you're gonna go back?"

"Maybe. They got another one on sculptures so I might consider it. That one’s longer though so it depends on.....things."

"Things?"

Grantaire swallowed,

"Work. That kind of thing."

"That kind of thing."

"What else would it be?"

Enjolras watched him for a moment before leaning up and kissing him gently. Grantaire smiled at him before looking over at the clock on the wall,

"I need to get back. I'm meant to be meeting Bahorel to go boxing."

"Okay."

He kissed him again before Enjolras sat up and Grantaire could slip from the bed and grab his boxers from the floor. Enjolras watched him dress and smiled. As Grantaire grabbed the door handle he sat up more,

"Grantaire?"

"Yeah."

Enjolras rubbed the back of his neck,

"I'm glad you're back. I uh....oh boy....I missed you."

Grantaire grinned,

"I know you did. I'll see you later."

Enjolras fell back into the pillows as the door shut and laughed,

"Damn him."

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
